Donde las hojas bailan
by StormLeia
Summary: Sutil como el viento, llegare a tu corazón.
1. Presentación

Nunca estamos preparados par un cambio radical en la vida, sin embargo un cambio suele ser lo que necesitamos. Descubrir que eres mas de lo que piensas y que lo que hasta ahora conoces no fue mas que un espejismo puede ser doloroso como increíble. ¿Realmente estamos dispuestos a escuchar eso que por tanto tiempo se nos estuvo oculto?

 _❝Como un ave desplegando sus alas lista para volar,  
sin mirar atrás y encantada con el nuevo mundo que sus ojos miran.  
El pasado es el ayer y el presente es hoy.  
No te aferres a un pasado que frena tu felicidad,  
incluso si es doloroso dejarlo ir.❞_

 **-Donde las hojas bailan.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El circulo de hechicera

Era completamente relajante el caminar por la inmensa y verde pradera sintiendo la fresca brisa en el rostro. El sonido de la naturaleza era más fuerte que cualquier posible contaminación sónica producto de maquinas o aparatos eléctricos creados por los humanos. No había una sola industria que pudiese contaminar el aire puro; solo una cercana producción de delicioso chocolate artesanal que creaban de forma completamente natural.

Aquella producción pertenecía a su familia y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de eso. Desde lo alto de donde estaba podía observar desde arriba el cacao que se habían encargado de cultivar con absoluto esmero. El resultado era lo que más amaba; hacían desde los más pequeños bombones rellenos o con formas hasta jabones, perfumes o incluso licor de chocolate.

— ¡Espabila! — La voz la reconocía casi de inmediato, sin embargo no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para detener la trayectoria del objeto desconocido. Algo blando se estrello perfectamente contra su rostro, y antes de que pudiese caer al suelo la joven lo trapo exitosamente en sus manos; un abrigo de cuero masculino.

— Eres tan detallista y gentil — El sarcasmo era claro, no obstante su tono estaba lejos de ser dañino o molesto. La sonrisa seguía intacta en su rostro mientras observaba al joven de cabellera teñida frente a ella que divertido mantenía su brazos cruzados en su pecho. — Todo un caballero — Finalizo alzando ambas cejas.

El contrario no dudo en soltar una alegre risa en tono alto, expresando su contento. Posiblemente su expresión risueña y relajada contrarrestaba con su apariencia rebelde y oscura. En más de una ocasión su madre le había reprochado su evidente atracción por los tipos malos; sin embargo ella más que nadie sabía que esto no era más que su exterior y carácter, pues el sin duda contaba con un corazón noble.

— Sin embargo yo asumo que amas eso — El sonrió torciendo sus labios en un gesto divertido mientras ambas cejas se alzaban. Se mantuvo quieta en su sitio mientras le observaba avanzar hacia ella con un expresión picara; casi traviesa. — Puedes hacer alarde de el gran novio que tienes — Guiño su ojo.

— Brincos dieras — Sonrió. No es como que ella hubiese aceptado aun, pero el daba por hecho aquello y ella simplemente se había ahorrado la molestia y el tiempo de negarlo cuando él lo informaba tan abiertamente. Ellos eran completamente opuesto y sin embargo sabían llevare perfectamente bien el uno con el otro; razón suficiente para que ella se plantease el darle un oportunidad en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Sin la necesidad de dar explicaciones entre ellos, simplemente hizo uso del abrigo y avanzo alejándose de el, consiente que este no le seguiría. Exploro donde los arboles era un poco más abundantes y la maleza algo mas alta; territorio inexplorado de la propiedad. Aquello pasaba de ser un hermosa pradera a un retirado y pequeño bosque perfecto para tomar un descanso lejos de sus revoltosos primos y su en extremo sobre-protector padre.

Ella estaba sobre todo dispuesta a encontrar un buen panorama donde pudiese instalarse a dibujar relajadamente. En la pequeña mochila colgada en su costado guardaba su libreta de bocetos lista para usarla cuando la inspiración le golpease. Ella estaba por echarse a la sombra de un árbol para dibujar una hermosa mariposa posada en una flor, sin embargo algo llamo enseguida su atención y fue difícil controlar su impulso de saber de qué se trataba.

— Que extraño — Ella era una buena conocedora de la agricultura, flora y fauna; sin embargo aquel tipo de setas jamás lo había visto. Sin duda llamo su atención que hubiesen crecido formando un perfecto circulo y decidió que era un buen material. Durante unos largos segundos no se movió trazando línea tras línea, hasta que finalmente un perfecto dibujo estaba plasmado en su libreta.

Inevitablemente se acerco mucho más hacia aquel extraño círculo, inclinándose para tocar delicadamente una de las setas antes de finalmente decidirse a entrar. Estudio cuidadosamente los inusuales colores que presentaban, antes de notar algo realmente curioso; Luciérnagas. Revoloteaban sin miedo alguno a su alrededor mientras ella se sentía cada vez mas aturdida. Apretó sus ojos cerrados solo unos segundos antes de finalmente abrir sus ojos intentando enfocar mejor. La imagen de un lugar completamente distinto al que había estado tan solo hace segundos hizo que sus cejas se alzasen intentando buscar una explicación.

No intentaba volverse loca sin embargo. Una de las razones por las que le habían tachado como alguien con una personalidad única y extraña se debía a lo abierta que era su mente. Ella tenía fuertes y anticuados ideales que la generación de ahora había perdido, no obstante estaba muy orgullosa de eso y realmente agradecida ser etiquetada como extraña en todo caso. Si eso se trataba de un caso alejado a la realidad, ella podía aceptarlo.

Se mantuvo quieta en su lugar intentando buscar una solución. Escuchaba además pasos acercarse que le hacían ser consciente de lo preparada que debía estar a cualquier cosa. Mantuvo su postura rejada mientras se giraba a la única puerta por la que seguramente entraría alguien; Efectivamente una mujer ingreso al lugar con un inmenso hombre que realmente no mostraba alguna característica humana. Ellos parecían mantener una conversación que la mujer corto súbitamente al verle. No es que no tuviese miedo, sin embargo el sufrir un ataque de pánico solo haría las cosas difíciles para ambas partes. Ella no tenía nada que ocultar o la consciencia inquieta por algún mal acto. Espero pacientemente a la mujer que se acercaba con una expresión molesta; se preparo para insultos o gritos ofensivos.

— ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¿¡Como entraste aquí!? — Allí estaba; un comportamiento agresivo que salía a relucir cuando los nervios y la inseguridad se mezclaban. Ella tenía algo que proteger y estaba totalmente la defensiva ante su sola presencia. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto ella fue capaz de sonreír lista para hablar.

— Deberías considerar calmarte antes que nada — Ella en ningún momento borro su sonrisa. Estaba lejos de ser grosera o insultante, sin embargo la boca de la mujer se abrió levemente y en sus ojos brillo el claro reflejo de la ira. Sabia que su comentario causaría lo contrario, sin embargo también estaba al tanto que su contestación había resultado lo suficientemente desconcertante como para que la mujer olvidara su ataque.

— ¿Perdón? — Le observo, claramente irritada. Ella sin embargo se tomaba su tiempo en detallar los extraños y llamativos rasgos de la mujer que la diferenciaban de una humana ordinaria, afirmando su teoría de que lo que ocurría no era tan simple.

— Es solo sentido común. Creo estar segura que a ti tampoco te haría gracia que te griten sin motivo alguno — Ella borro su sonrisa, pero no dejo de ser amable en cada palabra. La contaría apretó sus labios con su entrecejo completamente fruncido debido al disgusto, y aunque esta no lo reconociera en voz alta ella sabía que le había dado toda la razón. — Ahora que estas aparentemente tranquila, puedo explicar si te parece bien — Le observo con simpatía.

— Umpf...como quieras — Sonrio. Aquella mujer era sin duda entretenida, pero le agrada e incluso con ese temperamento que podía ver era bastante susceptible, ella esperaba poder llevarse al menos un poco bien con ella en el periodo de tiempo que tuviesen que convivir, ya fuese corto o largo.

— Resumiendo un poco — Ella se tomo el tiempo de busca en su mochila -que afortunadamente estaba aun con ella- su preciada libreta de bocetos. Allí paso unas cuantas páginas antes de caer en el último de sus dibujos. — Yo estaba explorando un pequeño bosque y me tome con un círculo de setas. Después de eso termine aquí — Su explicación fue breve y solo extendió su libreta a la mujer.

Esta estudio cuidadosamente el dibujo antes de alzar su mirada y extenderle de regreso la libreta. Lo guardo en silencio y espero pacientemente que aquella mujer finalmente hablara.

— Un circulo de hechicera — Suspiro finalmente de forma pesada mientras hacia una mueca con sus labios. — Supongo que debes estar confundida — Le observo con un apacible expresión seria.

— Un poco — Admitió finalmente, sabiendo que no valdría de nada intentar negar que estaba confusa, siendo que de pronto había aparecido en un lugar completamente desconocido. — No es nada que no pueda manejar con una buena explosión — Sonrio intentando trasmitirle un mudo mensaje.

— Pff, bien.


End file.
